Life of a high school father
by blanketlover
Summary: Brett Pierce is the most popular guy in school he's the head quarterback and dating head cheerleader. What happens when Brett gets his girlfriend pregnant but he'll get his girlfriend best friend pregnant and glee nerd pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Brett Pierce is the school bad boy and is also the head quarterback is publicly dating head cheerleader Santana Lopez and secretly dating Santana best friend Quinn Fabray and glee nerd Rachel Berry.

Chapter 1:

Brett pov:

As i walked in school with my best friend Noah Puckerman i hear new from jewfro my girlfriend Santana is in the girls bathroom on the floor crying.I turned my head to look at Puck and see he's telling me with a nod to go and see about her. I ran to the girls bathroom and see the girls looking at me.

What are you looking at,I yelled. Go some where else,i said. And i see the girls zooming past me and i looked down at the floor only to see Santana crying.

What's wrong,i said.

Brett i'm so sorry,she said.

Sorry about what,i said. As i turned my head only to see a pregnancy test that says positive.

Santana are you,i said.I looked at her for a response watching her nod her head.

Brett please don't leave me i love you i can get a abortion. She said.

No Santana i'm gonna help you and be there for you, I said.

You really man that Brett, She said.

Yes, I said.

I got down on my knees and held her till she stopped crying and took her back to my house

Quinn pov:

As i looked to my left i see Brett holding Santana and leaving school with her i rage of jealousy flow through my body. So i decided to text Brett.

To Brett: Hey baby where still on for tonight

From Brett: Yeah sure

To Brett: So why you and Santana leave school.

From Brett: Long story

To Brett: Ok

From Brett: Talk to you later

Rachel pov:

I couldn't believe i saw Brett leaving school with Santana. How could he sleep with me yesterday and leave with her. I decided to go back to glee and talk to Brett other best friend Finn hudson.

Hey Finn, I say.

Hey Rachel, He said.

So um do you know what's wrong with Brett, I ask.

No, He said.

Oh just asking, I say.

Oh bye, He say.

Bye, I say.

Chapter 2

Santana pov:

I woke up the next morning in my bed and texted Brett.

To Brett: Goodmorning

From Brett: Goodmorning San

To Brett: Are you still going to the doctor with me

From Brett: Yea meet my outside of school by my car.

To Brett: Ok

From Brett: Ok

Brett pov:

I walked in school and get pulled in the janitors closet and see it that it was Quinn who pulled me.

What is wrong with you dude why are you crying, I said.

Brett you jerk! She yelled.

What i do, I said confused.

I'm pregnant Brett and your the father before you say any other word, She said.

What! I yelled. I was some what afraid to tell Santana that i got another girl pregnant or the fact i had been cheating her.

Brett please i need you to help please i can't do it alone, She said.

So your keeping it, I asked

Yes Brett after what happened with Beth i vowed i'd never that again, She said.

Ok Quinn if you need anything i wanna let you know i'm there for you ok, I said.

Brett thank you, She said while she hug me.

Rachel pov:

I had been vomiting for the last few days so before i went school i went to the store to pick up some pregnancy test. I went to the store bathroom and took the test and waited 5 minutes and went to see what the test had said when i saw that positive sign i put the bag in my purse to show Brett and went to school

Quinn pov:

I see Santana in the gym after cheerio practice and went to see about her.

What's wrong Santana you haven't said anything cruel, I said.

Nothing, She said

Santana i know you we've been best friends since middle school what's wrong, I said.

Quinn promise me you will not tell anybody about what i'm gonna say, She said.

I promise, I said

She let out a deep breath and looked at me and said.

Quinn i'm pregnant, She said.

By Brett, I ask.

Who else, She said.

Oh so that is why you and Brett left school yesterday,I said but with under current tension in my voice.

Yes,She said

Well at least you still have Brett,I say.

Yea, She said.

I walked out of the gym with Santana i still can't believe he had gotten both me and Santana pregnant

Brett pov:

I had stood outside of school standing by my car waiting for Santana and when i see her i see her and Quinn together and see Quinn trying to hide her anger out on me.

Um hey Quinn, I say.

Brett, She said.

So um Santana are you ready to go,I say.

Yeah see you Quinn,She said while giving Quinn a hug.

I open the car door on the passenger side of my car to let Santana in as i watches Quinn get in her car i can tell she know something but i decided brush it off and get in my car and drove to the doctor with Santana as i pulled in the parking lot and help Santana out of the car.

Hi my name Santana Lopez i'm hear to see Mr. Williams

Oh hi Ms. Lopez he's in room 4b ,say the receptionist. Both me and Santana go in the room and i see her getting in some high chair and i sit in the chair right next her and see the the doctor come in.

Hello this must be your boyfriend you were talking about, he says while pointing at me.

Yes sir, She say

So Santana i'm gonna need you to pull your t shirt up so i rub the gel on your Santana pulls her shirt up i see the doctor rubbing her stomach and see some black and white picture on the screen. Then i hear Santana say

Oh my god look Brett look at our baby, She say.

I see, I told her.

Do you guys wanna know the gender, The doctor say.

Yes, We both say.

Well you guys are having a boy, He say.

Wow but how many months is she, I asked.

5 months, He says. Then i thought to myself no wonder she was getting big.

Here go the baby sonogram, He says

Thank you,we both say

Chapter 3

Rachel pov:

I haven't talked to Brett in a while so i decided to go to his house his mother let me in as soon as i went to Brett room i couldn't believe what i had saw.

Oh my god, I say. Then i see Brett jumped off the girl they must have been making out but then i noticed the girl was co captain Bree and Santana arch enemy.

Rachel um it's not what it looks like,Brett says

Oh really, i say

Yea but one question what are you doing her, He say.

I wanted to let you know i'm having your daughter you jerk, I say while i ran out.

Brett pov:

Wait did she say say she's pregnant with my daughter i can't have 3 kids i'm only 17. Then i asked Bree to leave as i watched her leave i started to think how come all 3 girls are pregnant Santana having a boy Quinn is not talking to me and then Rachel having a i decided to call Quinn ask what she was having so i grab my phone and called her.

Hello,She say.

Um hi Quinn it's me Brett,I say

What do you want,Quinn said.

I wanted to ask you what are you having,I ask

Now your interested after knocking up both me and Santana,She say.

Quinn please,I say.

If you must know I'M having twins two twin girls and goodbye Brett,She say.

After she hung up it became clear i was becoming a father to four kids.

Chapter 4

Santana pov:

Something is not right Quinn has been basically avoiding me and i don't know why and Bree keeps smirking at me i actually wanna go over and smack her up side of her head then she suddenly comes up to me.

So Santana how are you and Brett, Bree says.

Fine why you wanna know, I say.

Oh because we were making out yesterday, Bree says with a smirk.

WHAT! I yelled. Your lying,I say

No i'm not ask Berry she walked in on us and oh congrats your going to be a stepmom, She says.

A stepmom what are you talking about,I asked.

As soon as Berry walked in on us she told Brett she was pregnant by him, Bree says.

As soon as she got done talking i went to find Rachel for confirmation to see was she really pregnant by Brett.

Berry! I yelled.

Uh,She says.

Are you really pregnant by Brett, I asked.

Santana i'm so sorry i didn't mean too, Rachel says.

So it's true then i says to myself then i go off searching for Brett. By the time i find him he's at his locker then i overheard him saying how is my babies. Then i thought to myself he got my best friend pregnant too.

Brett! I yelled. When i got to him i slapped him hard across the face. Then i see Quinn face in shock.

Santana why'd you slap him, Quinn says.

Oh shut up Quinn you were supposed to be my friend but you got pregnant by me boyfriend.I says. That is when Quinn face go in shock and she stays silent

Brett how could you cheat on me with Bree of all people then get man hands and my best friend pregnant, I says while tears rolled down my face.

Santana it was an accident i'm so sorry, Brett says.

No Brett your not sorry we're over i never want to see you again your not even allowed to see our son,I say then i ran out of school and went back home crying.

Brett pov:

I can't believe she knew i wanted to be the one to tell her then after school i went home alone upset the i got a text message from Santana saying come pick her up and take her to to the hospitial. I soon ran fast out of my house and got in my car and drove to Santana house and picked her up then i asked her what's wrong.

Brett my stomach house,She says.

Ok ok,I tell her while helping her out of the car.

Um excuse me my gi-um baby momma needs help her stomach, I say

OK let me take her,The doctor says

Chapter 5

A couple hours later

Santana pov:

I can't believe i have to deliver my baby early. Then i hear the doctor say Are you ready Santana

Yea, I said while looking over at Brett.

Ok give me one big push Santana, The doctor says. Then i squeezed Brett hands

OH MY GOD! I yelled.

BRETT YOU LIAR AND CHEATER UH I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I yelled

Santana brea-,Brett said but i cut him off

YOU BREATH BRETT TRAVIS PIERCE, I yelled

Give me one huge push,the doctor says. After i pushed i heard crying but i was too busy glaring at Brett then i looked down at my baby then back at Brett i realized i may be hurt about what Brett but i wasn't going to keep him away from our baby.

Well congratas Ms. Lopez you have baby boy, the doctor says while handing over my son. Then i looked at Brett who looks at me and says What are you going to name him.

Then i say Emilio Deritino Pierce. Then Brett looked at me and said That's nice Santana. Then i look at my son who has my tanned skin, my black hair and my eyes the only thing he has of Brett is his ears and nose.

Chapter 6

Brett pov:

It's been a whole week since the birth of me and Santana son we slowly been working on our relationship. But then i get a text message from Quinn saying meet her in the hospitial so i run straight out of Santana house telling her i'd be right back. As i work myself to the doctor office and tells her i'm looking for Quinn Fabray. Then she tells me Oh she's resting.

What do you mean, I say

She gave birth to two twin girls, She tells me

So can i go see her, I say while getting a little frustrated.

Oh yes sir, She says. After that i went to Quinn room only to find her with two little girls in hand her.

Hi Brett, Quinn says

Hi Quinn, I say

Brett come meet our daughters Dianna and Heather, She says. Then i looked at Dianna who look exactly like Quinn she has Quinn Hazel eyes and nose but she bothof our blond hair and then i look at Heather who looks like me with her bright blue eyes and my ears but like her sister our blond hair.

Their beautiful, I say while smiling. Then i get text message from Santana saying Where are you.

To Santana: With Quinn

From Santana: Why

To Santana: Because she just had my daughters Dianna and Heather

From Santana: Ok but when you come home i gotta a little surprised for you.

To Santana: Ok

Chapter 7


	2. Chapter 2

Brett Pierce is the school bad boy and is also the head quarterback is publicly dating head cheerleader Santana Lopez and secretly dating Santana best friend Quinn Fabray and glee nerd Rachel Berry.

Chapter 1:

Brett pov:

As i walked in school with my best friend Noah Puckerman i hear news from jewfro my girlfriend Santana is in the girls bathroom on the floor crying.I turned my head to look at Puck and see he's telling me with a nod to go and see about her. I ran to the girls bathroom and see the girls looking at me.

What are you looking at,I yelled. Go some where else,i said. And i see the girls zooming past me and i looked down at the floor only to see Santana crying.

What's wrong,i said.

Brett i'm so sorry,she said.

Sorry about what,i said. As i turned my head only to see a pregnancy test that says positive.

Santana are you,i said.I looked at her for a response watching her nod her head.

Brett please don't leave me i love you i can get a abortion. She said.

No Santana i'm gonna help you and be there for you, I said.

You really mean that Brett, She said.

Yes, I said.

I got down on my knees and held her till she stopped crying and took her back to my house

Quinn pov:

As i looked to my left i see Brett holding Santana and leaving school with her i rage of jealousy flow through my body. So i decided to text Brett.

To Brett: Hey baby where still on for tonight

From Brett: Yeah sure

To Brett: So why you and Santana leave school.

From Brett: Long story

To Brett: Ok

From Brett: Talk to you later

Rachel pov:

I couldn't believe i saw Brett leaving school with Santana. How could he sleep with me yesterday and leave with her. I decided to go back to glee and talk to Brett other best friend Finn hudson.

Hey Finn, I say.

Hey Rachel, He said.

So um do you know what's wrong with Brett, I ask.

No, He said.

Oh just asking, I say.

Oh bye, He say.

Bye, I say.

Chapter 2

Santana pov:

I woke up the next morning in my bed and texted Brett.

To Brett: Goodmorning

From Brett: Goodmorning San

To Brett: Are you still going to the doctor with me

From Brett: Yea meet my outside of school by my car.

To Brett: Ok

From Brett: Ok

Brett pov:

I walked in school and get pulled in the janitors closet and see it that it was Quinn who pulled me.

What is wrong with you dude why are you crying, I said.

Brett you jerk! She yelled.

What i do, I said confused.

I'm pregnant Brett and your the father before you say any other word, She said.

What! I yelled. I was some what afraid to tell Santana that i got another girl pregnant or the fact i had been cheating her.

Brett please i need you to help please i can't do it alone, She said.

So your keeping it, I asked

Yes Brett after what happened with Beth i vowed i'd never that again, She said.

Ok Quinn if you need anything i wanna let you know i'm there for you ok, I said.

Brett thank you, She said while she hug me.

Rachel pov:

I had been vomiting for the last few days so before i went school i went to the store to pick up some pregnancy test. I went to the store bathroom and took the test and waited 5 minutes and went to see what the test had said when i saw that positive sign i put the bag in my purse to show Brett and went to school

Quinn pov:

I see Santana in the gym after cheerio practice and went to see about her.

What's wrong Santana you haven't said anything cruel, I said.

Nothing, She said

Santana i know you we've been best friends since middle school what's wrong, I said.

Quinn promise me you will not tell anybody about what i'm gonna say, She said.

I promise, I said

She let out a deep breath and looked at me and said.

Quinn i'm pregnant, She said.

By Brett, I ask.

Who else, She said.

Oh so that is why you and Brett left school yesterday,I said but with under current tension in my voice.

Yes,She said

Well at least you still have Brett,I say.

Yea, She said.

I walked out of the gym with Santana i still can't believe he had gotten both me and Santana pregnant

Brett pov:

I had stood outside of school standing by my car waiting for Santana and when i see her i see her and Quinn together and see Quinn trying to hide her anger out on me.

Um hey Quinn, I say.

Brett, She said.

So um Santana are you ready to go,I say.

Yeah see you Quinn,She said while giving Quinn a hug.

I open the car door on the passenger side of my car to let Santana in as i watches Quinn get in her car i can tell she know something but i decided brush it off and get in my car and drove to the doctor with Santana as i pulled in the parking lot and help Santana out of the car.

Hi my name Santana Lopez i'm hear to see Mr. Williams

Oh hi Ms. Lopez he's in room 4b ,say the receptionist. Both me and Santana go in the room and i see her getting in some high chair and i sit in the chair right next her and see the the doctor come in.

Hello this must be your boyfriend you were talking about, he says while pointing at me.

Yes sir, She say

So Santana i'm gonna need you to pull your t shirt up so i rub the gel on your Santana pulls her shirt up i see the doctor rubbing her stomach and see some black and white picture on the screen. Then i hear Santana say

Oh my god look Brett look at our baby, She say.

I see, I told her.

Do you guys wanna know the gender, The doctor say.

Yes, We both say.

Well you guys are having a boy, He say.

Wow but how many months is she, I asked.

5 months, He says. Then i thought to myself no wonder she was getting big.

Here go the baby sonogram, He says

Thank you,we both say

Chapter 3

Rachel pov:

I haven't talked to Brett in a while so i decided to go to his house his mother let me in as soon as i went to Brett room i couldn't believe what i had saw.

Oh my god, I say. Then i see Brett jumped off the girl they must have been making out but then i noticed the girl was co captain Bree and Santana arch enemy.

Rachel um it's not what it looks like,Brett says

Oh really, i say

Yea but one question what are you doing here, He say.

I wanted to let you know i'm having your daughter you jerk, I say while i ran out.

Brett pov:

Wait did she say say she's pregnant with my daughter i can't have 3 kids i'm only 17. Then i asked Bree to leave as i watched her leave i started to think how come all 3 girls are pregnant Santana having a boy Quinn is not talking to me and then Rachel having a i decided to call Quinn ask what she was having so i grab my phone and called her.

Hello,She say.

Um hi Quinn it's me Brett,I say

What do you want,Quinn said.

I wanted to ask you what are you having,I ask

Now your interested after knocking up both me and Santana,She say.

Quinn please,I say.

If you must know I'M having twins two twin girls and goodbye Brett,She say.

After she hung up it became clear i was becoming a father to four kids.

Chapter 4

Santana pov:

Something is not right Quinn has been basically avoiding me and i don't know why and Bree keeps smirking at me i actually wanna go over and smack her up side of her head then she suddenly comes up to me.

So Santana how are you and Brett, Bree says.

Fine why you wanna know, I say.

Oh because we were making out yesterday, Bree says with a smirk.

WHAT! I yelled. Your lying,I say

No i'm not ask Berry she walked in on us and oh congrats your going to be a stepmom, She says.

A stepmom what are you talking about,I asked.

As soon as Berry walked in on us she told Brett she was pregnant by him, Bree says.

As soon as she got done talking i went to find Rachel for confirmation to see was she really pregnant by Brett.

Berry! I yelled.

Uh,She says.

Are you really pregnant by Brett, I asked.

Santana i'm so sorry i didn't mean too, Rachel says.

So it's true then i says to myself then i go off searching for Brett. By the time i find him he's at his locker then i overheard him saying how is my babies. Then i thought to myself he got my best friend pregnant too.

Brett! I yelled. When i got to him i slapped him hard across the face. Then i see Quinn face in shock.

Santana why'd you slap him, Quinn says.

Oh shut up Quinn you were supposed to be my friend but you got pregnant by me boyfriend.I says. That is when Quinn face go in shock and she stays silent

Brett how could you cheat on me with Bree of all people then get man hands and my best friend pregnant, I says while tears rolled down my face.

Santana it was an accident i'm so sorry, Brett says.

No Brett your not sorry we're over i never want to see you again your not even allowed to see our son,I say then i ran out of school and went back home crying.

Brett pov:

I can't believe she knew i wanted to be the one to tell her then after school i went home alone upset the i got a text message from Santana saying come pick her up and take her to to the hospitial. I soon ran fast out of my house and got in my car and drove to Santana house and picked her up then i asked her what's wrong.

Brett my stomach house,She says.

Ok ok,I tell her while helping her out of the car.

Um excuse me my gi-um baby momma needs help her stomach, I say

OK let me take her,The doctor says

Chapter 5

A couple hours later

Santana pov:

I can't believe i have to deliver my baby early. Then i hear the doctor say Are you ready Santana

Yea, I said while looking over at Brett.

Ok give me one big push Santana, The doctor says. Then i squeezed Brett hands

OH MY GOD! I yelled.

BRETT YOU LIAR AND CHEATER UH I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I yelled

Santana brea-,Brett said but i cut him off

YOU BREATH BRETT TRAVIS PIERCE, I yelled

Give me one huge push,the doctor says. After i pushed i heard crying but i was too busy glaring at Brett then i looked down at my baby then back at Brett i realized i may be hurt about what Brett but i wasn't going to keep him away from our baby.

Well congratas Ms. Lopez you have baby boy, the doctor says while handing over my son. Then i looked at Brett who looks at me and says What are you going to name him.

Then i say Emilio Deritino Pierce. Then Brett looked at me and said That's nice Santana. Then i look at my son who has my tanned skin, my black hair and my eyes the only thing he has of Brett is his ears and nose.

Chapter 6

Brett pov:

It's been a whole week since the birth of me and Santana son we slowly been working on our relationship. But then i get a text message from Quinn saying meet her in the hospitial so i run straight out of Santana house telling her i'd be right back. As i work myself to the doctor office and tells her i'm looking for Quinn Fabray. Then she tells me Oh she's resting.

What do you mean, I say

She gave birth to two twin girls, She tells me

So can i go see her, I say while getting a little frustrated.

Oh yes sir, She says. After that i went to Quinn room only to find her with two little girls in hand her.

Hi Brett, Quinn says

Hi Quinn, I say

Brett come meet our daughters Dianna and Heather, She says. Then i looked at Dianna who look exactly like Quinn she has Quinn Hazel eyes and nose but she bothof our blond hair and then i look at Heather who looks like me with her bright blue eyes and my ears but like her sister our blond hair.

Their beautiful, I say while smiling. Then i get text message from Santana saying Where are you.

To Santana: With Quinn

From Santana: Why

To Santana: Because she just had my daughters Dianna and Heather

From Santana: Ok but when you come home i gotta a little surprised for you.

To Santana: Ok

Chapter 7


End file.
